1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating far infrared rays which are good for a living body and a display system adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Far infrared rays are a type of light like visible rays. A wavelength used as a variable for discriminating the far infrared rays is longer than that of the visible rays. Far infrared rays have a wavelength of about 5.6 to 1000 .mu.m. From the standpoint of a photon being the basic unit of light, the energy of a far infrared ray photon is lower than that of a visible ray photon. The far infrared rays can control absorption, reflection, and transmission if using a specific material, and are applied to a far infrared ray camera since, although some are absorbed in the air, they are sufficiently transmitted by a predetermined amount or more.
Such far infrared rays accelerate the growth of a plant, and ripen food. In addition, it is known that the far infrared rays have the following various advantages: a biological effect, agitation of water molecules, maintaining of the freshness of food, and sterilization. A Qi (subtle energy) master emits a particular frequency, e.g., far infrared rays modulated to about 1 Hz. It is known that these far infrared rays have remedial values such as promotion of physical health and alleviation of pain. The frequency of these far infrared rays is modulated according to the degree of stability or instability in breathing.
In particular, applications of far infrared rays beneficial to human bodies have been studied in connection with harmful electromagnetic waves generated from various electronic equipment.
For example, electromagnetic waves, generated from display devices such as a computer monitor and a cathode ray tube, which use emission of electron beams, contribute to a malfunction of neighboring precision electronic equipment, and are biologically hazardous to human bodies. It is known that such harmful electromagnetic waves are associated with skin roughness, miscarriage, sterility, and the production of cancer. Display devices emit large numbers of positive ions but generate no negative ions. Thus, a special negative charge generating apparatus is required to prevent the bad influence on human bodies due to the imbalance of charge.
Also, electronic components operating at high temperature cause an unpleasant smell or lower the humidity of the room. Such environments can make a user quickly feel languid or fatigued.
A far infrared radiating material is adopted to improve the biological state of the user by enhancing the using environment of such electronic equipment and accelerating the biological relaxation of a user.
A cathode ray tube (CRT) adopting the far infrared radiating material referred to as a "bio CRT" is used in a bio TV, a bio computer monitor, etc. The bio CRT has a coating of a far infrared radiating material on an inner surface or outer surface of a panel of the CRT. Hence, when the temperature of the panel increases with the operation of the CRT, the far infrared rays are emitted.
Far infrared radiating materials include silicon dioxide, aluminum oxide, magnesium oxide, cobalt oxide, titanium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium oxide, and other transition metal oxides. Also, the far infrared radiating material is white or a color close to white in order to maintain the radiation efficiency of a luminescent material, and a pure material, not mixed with steel, cobalt, or nickel, each degrading the luminescence of a luminescent material, is used.
However, upon operation of the CRT, only some of the far infrared rays are emitted via the front surface of the CRT, and the residuals are emitted to the rear of the CRT. Accordingly, a small influence is exerted on a user in front of the CRT.
Therefore, a system capable of emitting many far infrared rays to the front side of a display is required to have a good influence on the biological state of a user in front of the display.